1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novelty hat with blinking light and more particularly pertains to providing a novelty hat with an illuminating ball on an end thereof with a novelty hat with blinking light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of illumination hats is known in the prior art. More specifically, illumination hats heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of illuminating the hat are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,429 to Johnston discloses a flashing light safety device for cyclists helmets.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,040 to Cannone discloses illumination devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,917 to Romano discloses an illuminated safety helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,188 to Rikelman discloses a novelty hat construction.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a novelty hat with blinking light for providing a novelty hat with an illuminating ball on an end thereof.
In this respect, the novelty hat with blinking light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a novelty hat with an illuminating ball on an end thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved novelty hat with blinking light which can be used for providing a novelty hat with an illuminating ball on an end thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.